Doing it all again
by jumping-jo
Summary: Story set at the end of book 5. Harry, his aunt and cousin travel back in time. See what happens when harry has to do Hogwarts all over again. I finally uploaded the final chapter i'm not really happy with this story it seems too juvenile or something.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with harry potter. They all belong to JK Rowling.**

People think they know me. Know who I am. Know how I think. Know how my family treats me. Truth is they don't. I've had 14 years practice of building my masks. Going to Hogwarts though, I thought I wouldn't have to- big mistake there. My best friend, please ignore the derisive snort that just slipped out- ok fine than don't, back to what I was saying, my best friends first comment was to see my scar. At 11 years old i was gullible. I thought he'd get over it. I thought he really wanted to be my friend, not The Boy Who lived but mine. Harry Potter. Turns out he didn't. Same with my other best friend. She'd read all about me in books you see. She also thought she knew me. Same with the headmaster, teachers, the minister, my godfather, and everyone else in that god forsaken world. Well maybe god hasn't forsaken it. Maybe he just doesn't like me. See I'm a wizard, a wizard with a destiny. And this is a story about how my aunt, cousin and I found ourseleves reliving the last seven years. If anyone asks it was an accident. But between you, my aunt and cousin and the fence post it wasn't. If your interested I'll tell you more. If not bugger off. Obviously my story isn't for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with harry potter. They all belong to JK Rowling.**

You would think that by traveling back in time to fix your mistakes would be incredibly difficult. In truth it wasn't. All it requires is a hell of a lot of power, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I should probably start at the beginning. That's where all good stories start so I suppose I should do the same; in 1981 at 11:58pm on July 31st I was born to a pureblood wizard named James Thomas Potter and his wife Lily Marie Evans-Potter. I was loved, cherished and was the apple of my parents eye. I know this because I read their diaries. Hey don't get in a snit, they're dead- and no I don't need your pity, if you keep on looking at me like that you can bugger off.

Now as I was saying, everything was pretty normal and good in my life except for the fact that their was an evil (and I don't use that term lightly. Hell I wouldn't use that term to describe Lucius Malfoy, or even the crazy bitch Lestrange;) wizard who heard of a prophecy that involved either me, or Neville. Nice boy Neville, bit shy, but he's a damm fine wizard and don't listen to what anyone else tells you. See my parents and his, had stood up to Voldermort three times each and defied him. That was a pretty important part you see. Sometimes I wish my parents didn't have so much bravery, courage, stupidity. Pick one. See if they'd just stayed of the raider of Voldermort I wouldn't be telling this story. I'd just be an ordinary wizard boy, with ordinary friends and ordinary expectations.

I should get back on track shouldn't I, anyway to understand why that was so important I should tell you the prophecy. See anyone else would drag it out, make it all dramatic, long pauses but not me. It was quite simple really. Actually anyone could have worked it out, all it takes is a bit of common sense. They might not have worked out the wording, but you'd be able to work out the gist of it. Which was It was either Voldermort or me. So anyway, the prophecy went: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches; Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other. For neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.

So at this time in my life it could have either been Neville's or mine but in the end it was me. Anyway my life was pretty good, my parents and I had gone into hiding, under a charm named the Fidelus Charm with my Dad's good school friend Peter Petigrew as the secret keeper. Except he wasn't that great of friend apparently. He betrayed us to Voldermort, one thing led to another, and on Halloween Voldermort turns up, kills dad, than kills my mum, who I must say defended herself pitifully against him. She didn't even try and curse him. I'm not being harsh or anything but who just stands there when the Avada Kedra curse is fired at them. Well true if she moved it would have hit me, but it's not like she couldn't push the crib over when she dodged, falling on the floor is better than being hit with that curse. Than Voldermort goes to curse me. Same curse too. No one up until than had survived the Avada Kedra curse. But there's a first time for everything, so he fired the curse at me, but instead of it killing me it rebounded on to him, destroying his body and leaving him as a spirit where I believe he went into hiding in some forest in Bulgaria or Romania- don't quote me on that. Truth is I couldn't have cared less where the dark tosser disappeared to for the next 10 years. Just he disappeared. So the dark tosser disappears, leaves me with a stupid curse scar, and in his failed attempt to stop a prophecy he activated it. For a man who was once the smartest boy to ever go through Hogwarts, he sure was an idiot. Who goes to find someone that's talked about killing you in a prophecy. He should have had one of his minions kill me. But truthfully I'm glad he didn't. Personally I like being alive. Even if 90 of the time my life sucks beyond compare.

Well Hagrid shows up, on Dumbledores orders, I wonder about that, wonder how he knew that the guy was dead, who knows maybe it was a simple as knowing the address again to Godric's Hollow, and refuses to give me to my godfather. At this point in time my godfather being distraught about his best friend was dead, as well as his best friends wife was dead, and not being allowed to have his godson- that's me by the way- he went and did something extremely stupid. Everyone believed that Sirius was our secret keeper, perfect plan really. They didn't expect Dad to choose Peter, so they thought Sirius betrayed us. Anyway Sirius was the only one, except for Mum and Dad and they were dead, who knew who was at fault so he chased down Peter, bloody rat bastard- but gotta give him kudos for his plan, who than accused Sirius of betraying us, cut off one of his fingers and than blew up a muggle street, killing 13 muggles (they're non-magical people) in the process. Sirius than decides to start laughing like a loon, I think it was stress but he was probably a little bit crazy as well, who wouldn't be growing up with his hag of a mother. The Aurors turn up halfway though Peter screaming out the Sirius "betrayed lily and James," presumed that it was him he cast the spell and sent him to Azkabam without a trial, where he spent 11 years there before he escaped and than a couple of years later died saving my life. Well the first time round.

I got off track again didn't I, I do that you know. I'm slightly crazy, who wouldn't be after the life I've lived be a little bit crazy. Nicholas Flamel told me it was the way of all-powerful wizards too be slightly eccentric. He said it had something to do with the amount of magic running through us, we were more in touch with it than others so it changed us. Leaving us a little bit unstable. Certainly explains a lot about Voldermort and Dumbledore. They're both as mad as a hatter, though Dumbledore is essentially harmless to the majority of people, pity I can't say the same about Voldermort. What was I telling you about, that's right I was telling you about how Hagrid collected me from Godrics Hollow and then using Sirius's flying motorcycle, with his permission of course, took me to Dumbledore who was waiting for me with Mcgonagal at Nu. 4 Pivett Drive. There they left me in a basket, wrapped in a blanket with a note they left me there. Left me in my own personal Hell for the next 10 years of my life. But I think I might have a rest before I tell you about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with harry potter. They all belong to JK Rowling.

Ok I'm back again. So what was I telling you about. Oh that's right. My own personal hell. I might have mislead you with that statement. Oh it was bad alright. It just wasn't only mine. Ever wondered why Petunia is so skinny compared to Dudley and Vernon. I wasn't the only one who had their food portions monitored. That's the glamorous way of saying being starved. For 10 years I lived in the cupboard under the stairs, and I was grateful that Aunt Petunia had managed to keep me in the house. They still had arguments until I was 11 about keeping me in the house. Aunt Petunia would win, but not without getting a couple of broken ribs, or being thrown down the stairs. Never when Dudley was home of course. Vernon never did it in front of his precious son. That wouldn't be considered normal. Yeah that snort, don't ignore it. Vernon's a bastard through and through but I was lucky. He wasn't a pedophile. For that as well I was grateful. I don't think I could have survived being raped.

When I was 3 I already knew how to clean a bathroom so it was spotless. By the time I was 6 I could cook breakfast at a stove that was 3 inches taller than me, knew what were weeds in the garden, and could shovel the snow out from the driveway. By the time I was 8 I could cook, clean and perform various maintenance tasks around the house. Truthfully there wasn't much I couldn't do to keep a house up and running. I have found pain is a great motivator to learn things quickly. If I didn't want a beating, than my chores would be completed perfectly. Occasionally I would screw up and get a beating, these screw ups ranged from dinner not being ready on time, that meant not being already set on the table when Vernon sat down, to missing a piece of snow that was still on the driveway. I wasn't the only one punished though, any screw-up of mine; Aunt Petunia would also have problems breathing for a few weeks till her ribs healed. I learnt to be perfect in my chores. I really didn't want Aunt Petunia hurt.

I bet you were wondering why Aunt Petunia never left him. She could have when they started dating, but he was charming, ever so polite, and if you look at the old photos of him and Aunt Petunia he was a quite good looking boy until he started to put on weight and now resembles a mini whale. Well until that time she could have, but than she fell pregnant. Her parents wouldn't allow her to stay an unmarried mother (it had quite a bad stigma too it) so they forced her to marry him. So the two of them got married, and according to Aunt Petunia it was only after Dudley was born, and her parents dead, (they actually did die in a car accident) that Vernon's charming, please note the sarcasm just used- I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea, personality came through. He hit her when he found out that Nu. 4 Pivett Drive was just left to Petunia. He convinced her it wasn't normal for the wife to own the property so he made her sign the property over to him. If there is one good thing you can say about Vernon Dursley is that he can be a charming person who could sell you a worn out shoe and convince you it was in perfect condition, just a little bit used if he set his mind to it. Vernon brought in the money, and had to know where every single penny went. If she couldn't account for it, than Petunia would take a tumble down the stairs. So in all essence she, Dudley and than later I, was trapped there.

Aunt Petunia tried to protect me, as well as Dudley as best she could. She succeeded better with protecting Dudley but she tried. I remember when I was8 years old, it was just Aunt Petunia and I at home. Dudley and Vernon had gone on the schools Father son camping trip. I was using, well at the time I didn't know what it was, Aunt Petunia did but she couldn't tell me- for fear of Vernon losing it. Believe me that was a very valid fear. I was using my magic to make the swelling in ankle go down, I was massaging her ankle allowing the magic to flow through my hands and help start and boost her natural healing in her body. She was laying on the couch, with her eyes half dead. You know that look survivors from horrid accidents have, or soldiers who have just come back from something horrid and they survived. Well than you know that half dead look, if you don't than your lucky. Well she was lying on the couch, and I was sitting at the end with her foot in my lap, massaging it. It was one of the rare times I was allowed on the furniture. Neither Vernon, nor Dudley was home. So Vernon wouldn't ever find out. It wasn't like Aunt Petunia was going to blab. Hell I sure as hell wasn't. No one liked being beaten. And I wasn't sure how much more Aunt Petunia could take. Seems she could take 8 more years of it. But how was I too know. I was just a small kid in an impossible situation.

Seems I got off track again, right ahh this setting on the quill. Right I'll just turn that on. It will make this story go a little bit quicker, but first the background information. Aunt Petunia and I were on the couch; she was in her pjs and dressing gown with a swollen ankle, the TV was off, and I had her swollen ankle in my lap wearing Dudley's cast off pjs and we were talking. Ahh here's the right setting. Enjoy.

"Is it feeling better now?" I asked, concentrating on her ankle and trying to avoid her eyes. Her eyes were scary. It wasn't often Aunt Petunia let her masks down so that I could see how she was feeling.

"A little Harry, just keep doing that and I should be right as rain in ½ an hour." Petunia smiled sadly.

"Do you think it will ever get better?" I finally asked. She knew what I was referring to. We had an understanding. A connection that only to survivors who had seen the same things could comprehend. I also knew she wouldn't lie. One thing Aunt Petunia is, well when it's just her and me, is a liar.

"No I don't. But I don't think it will get any worse."

"Oh." I think she knew than, that maybe I would have preferred a lie. But if she had lied my hope would have risen and than it would be dashed. Aunt Petunia's not an optimist. She's a realist. I respect her for that.

"What did he leave us for dinner?" She asked changing the subject.

"Just some bread. He forgot to lock the butter away as well."

"Well its better than nothing." I nod. We both knew it was better than nothing. I smile at her suddenly, remembering my find from the other day. I was going to save it with others that I would find so that eventually Aunt Petunia, Dudley and I could run away. But this seemed the better option. I placed her ankle gently on the couch and ran to my cupboard. She just watched and waited. She was used to me doing slightly unpredictable things. I found it, exactly where I had hidden it. Behind a piece of loose paneling, pulling it out I laid it down on the ground and straightened it out. Making it as flat as I could, I gingerly picked it up and took it over to my Aunt and handed it too her like it was the Crown Jewels.

She stared at it, like it was the answer to our prayers. That crumpled, waterstained 5 pound note. Finally she took it from me. She didn't ask where it came from. She knew it couldn't have come from the house. Vernon would have noticed 5 pounds missing. She also knew I wouldn't have stolen it.

"I found it. It was caught in a tree that I was up." I didn't mention that Dudley chased me up the tree. She had enough worries. "I was going to save it and than find more so that we could run away. But I think we need food more." I smiled, hoping that I'd done the right thing.

She looked at me then, a sheen of tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. A genuine smile just for me. "Fish and Chips." I nodded. Nothing more needed to be said. She jumped up and ran upstairs to get changed. I think it's the quickest I've ever seen her get ready. She was running out the door. With a quick smile at me. "I'll be half an hour. I have to go across to the other suburb. Then we will have fish and chips with vinegar and I'll even by some soda." I nodded. Glad to see at least a spark in her eyes. It would have been quicker to go down the street. But if she did that Vernon would have found out. Him and the store owner are friends. I sat on the floor and waited. Half an hour later, which too me felt like 3 hours, Aunt Petunia came back in smiling, the fish and chips and two cans of soda stashed in her large hand bag so no one could see. It wouldn't do for Vernon to hear the neighbours asking us if we enjoyed our fish and chips. We sat at the kitchen table and dug in. It was the best meal of my life. Aunt Petunia was smiling. We didn't talk. Just ate and sipped our soda. I didn't ask if there was any change. I wasn't going to turn into Vernon.

When we finished we burned the wrappings of the fish and chips and I snuck the cans into a neighbours rubbish bin. Aunt Petunia tucked me into my bed that night,in the cupboard under the stairs. Before she left though.I made her a promise. Grabbing her hand,

"Aunt Petunia, I promise. No matter how long it takes I'll get us out of here." And I would. She smiled at me. And traced my scar with her finger. Like she knew something I didn't.

"I know you will Harry." With that she left me to go to sleep upstairs.

See I bet you didn't know that about my Aunt Petunia. Mrs Weasley said she was a horrid woman. What would she know. She didn't live with what we lived. I bet you were wondering why I would save money for Dudley to come along. It wasn't his fault that he was the way he was. It was a product of his upbringing. If Vernon had of been a nice man, Petunia would have been able to teach him right from wrong better than what she did. Instead he was trapped and he didn't even know it to be made into what Vernon considered to be a normal boy. Yeah like giving your kid everything he wants and pandering to his every whim would make someone into a good normal functioning member of society. I bet your also wondering why I bothered with that little tale. Well it was to show you what we lived with. Also to show you that my childhood wasn't all bad memories. It also showed you that everyone has their masks. Even Aunt Petunia. She loves me you know. She also loves Dudley. He's her son. I think the only person in the house she doesn't love is Vernon. It also showed that Aunt Petunia protected me. Maybe not physically, but mentally she did. Not allowing my hopes to get up. Keeping me grounded in reality. She did the best she could in an all round impossible situation. And if your wondering, I kept my promise, it just took me 8 years. But 8 years is better than 9. And that 5 pounds, it allowed the spark back in Aunt Petunia's eyes that lasted another 3. It wasn't until I got back from my first year at Hogwarts that I noticed that her eyes were dead. She seemed to have no hope left.

Well anyway, the next 10 years passed along with beatings, chores and primary school until my letter arrived. But I think I need to have a drink before I talk about that. A very strong drink.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with harry potter. They all belong to JK Rowling.

Well I think everyone knows the story of how I got my letter. Hagrid really doesn't know how to keep a secret. Still I should tell you since it's my story. The letter came; Vernon nearly had a heart attack. If I was still drunk I'd find this incredibly amusing. Being sober its just another one of those things that happened. Well I finally got my own room. Dudley's second bedroom. No idea why he needs two, but apparently he did. God he's a spoilt little shit. Don't get me wrong; I don't hate my cousin, as I've said before he's a product of his upbringing. Just like I am. Doesn't mean I like him either. Well I do now. But at the time I thought he was a spoilt little shit, maybe that's why Hagrid cursing him endeared me so much to Hagrid and Dumbledore. Hagrid who was saved me, who was sent by Dumbledore to rescue me. My Hero. Notice there's no snort. That's cause he really was my hero. If it wasn't for Hagrid finally coming to get me we wouldn't have gotten this second chance. But I'm getting off track. Well anyway my cousin was a spoilt little shit, but he wasn't and never was evil or truly a bad kid. He proves that two in a few more years. But I'm getting off track again. Anyway we ended up in I think it was a lighthouse on a small little island where Hagrid turned up, gave Dudley a pig's tail and me my first birthday cake that I could remember. Then took me too Diagon Alley.

Now I could tell you all the inns and outs but the important part was, I met the goblins, who I was quite impressed with, got a wand which was the brother wand to Voldermort. Basically it meant we had the same type of core from the same animal; a phoenix tail feather from Fawkes. Good old Fawkes. As well as I got my bird Hedwig. Than Hagrid dropped me back at my relatives. The next month was neither good nor bad, it just was. Uncle Vernon dropped me off at the train station where a second part of Dumbledores manipulations went into effect. (Hagrid being the first, you know telling me that a witch or wizard who had gone Dark came from- not a direct quote but that's the basics.) Look I might be a little bit bitter, who am I kidding I'm a lot bitter but not as bitter as Snape. But how can a pureblood family not know immediately where platform 9 ¾ is. But anyway Mrs Weasley showed me how to get through, where I met Ron, made 'friends' with him and found myself sorted into Gryfindor-after begging with the hat to not put me in Slytherin. I also managed to make enemies with Draco Malfoy. Not the smartest move, but still I couldn't say the year was boring.

Well as the year went I smuggled a Dragon to Romania, managed to ostracize myself from my house, made friends with a muggle witch named Hermione Granger, piss off a Dark Lords spirit, kill a man being possessed by the same Dark Lord, destroy the philosophers stone, become the youngest seeker in a century, win the house cup for Gryffindor, as well as lose the quidditich cup due to being laid up in the hospital wing from pissing off the dark tosser. If I knew what I knew now I wouldn't have bothered. It's not like the dark tosser could have gotten it anyway. Thanks to Dumbledore's spell creation. Whatever anyone says about the man, including me, no one can deny he's a genius. A manipulative crazy genius. But a genius still the same. Well I did all that, not necessarily in that order. But I did it. Then it was time to go home to Pivett Drive.

Well that was a shit summer, locked in my room, not being allowed out unless to do chores, and regular beatings. But that was not what made it shit. It was that look in Aunt Petunia's eyes. The nearly dead look. Looks like with me away at school Vernon had gotten more vicious. I was still trying to find us a way to get away, but I was 11 years old. I didn't think Aunt Petunia would appreciate living on the streets in a cardboard box. I know Dudley wouldn't. Dobby, an energetic House elf, alerted my relatives that I couldn't do magic by trying to stop me from going back to Hogwarts. I could drag my second year out, but honestly I couldn't be bothered. I was rescued by the Weasley's, couldn't get through to Platform 9 and ¾ thanks to Dobby; so Ron and I being the relative geniuses that we are took his parents car, piled all our stuff in and flew to Hogwarts managing to injure the whomping willow in the process, land us a score of detentions and a pissed off Hermione and head of house. Snape tried to get us expelled. I really wish he had managed it but he didn't. Anyway, Ginny ended up being possessed by the 16 year old spirit of Lord Voldermort, which is an anagram of his original name Tom Marvolo Riddle, and set a Balisk loose on the school. I found out I was a parselmouth- that means I can talk to snakes. Was this time ostracized by the entire student body accept for a couple of people, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George Weasley and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

I got off track again, this Balisk that Ginny released was petrifying students, Ginny was killing roosters and leaving bloody messages claiming the chamber of secrets had been opened,(secret room designed by Salazar Slytherin- one of the four founders of the school). Finally came the end of year fight, preety impressive not. Ron and I, after finding a clue left behind by the petrified Hermione, found the chamber of Secrets, dragged our DADA teacher down behind us who managed to obliviate himself with a broken wand, leaving Ron with him I traveled on and saved Ginny from tom who was using her life force to create his new body. Now if you think this is going to have lots of wand waving and an all out battle think again.

See Riddle had come into possession of my wand, so I was left with Fawkes- the phoenix who donated a tail feather to mine and Riddles wand- and the sorting hat to battle a giant ancient Balisk. Pulling Gryffindors sword out I managed, with the help of Fawkes destroying its eyes I stabbed it and killed it. Not before it managed to bite me. I should have died than and there but I didn't thanks to Fawkes who cried Phoenix tears into the wound. Than I stabbed Riddles diary with the broken Balisk fang. No wand waving at all. Anyway one thing led to the other and I got Dobby freed from Lucius Malfoy. All it involved was one of Vernon's old socks. See that man is good for something. Anyway that was second year in a nutshell. I'm pretty sure we even one the quidditch cup. I know we one the house cup. But my memory is getting bad. Or it could be that last glass of Vodka I just had.

That summer back at the Dursleys was the same as the last accept for the bars on the window, they didn't want the repeat of the year before as seeing a flying car at my bedroom window. Aunt Petunia didn't look so dead this year. I saw her eyes light up a bit when I was escaping the year before and I think that gave her enough energy to hang on until I got there. And she did. You may think its strange that that Dudley wasn't giving her hope. At this stage, all she saw when she looked at him was a minature Vernon. But we all have our masks to bare, especially us. Sometimes I'd catch a look of loathing on her face when she looked at her husband, it was never there when she looked at Dudley. Only pity. Pity that she couldn't save him from turning into his fathers shadow. We didn't know it at the time but Dudley wasn't as clueless as we thought. Anyway that summer I ran away and stayed in Diagon Alley for the last 3 weeks of school. Again I saw that look flare in Aunt Petunia's eyes. This time I had managed to escape our captors by myself. You may ask why I said captors. Well I'll tell you. Dumbldore was also one. If we didn't have to worry about his wards, I would have found us a place to live using my trust fund. I knew I had plenty of money. The money never seems to go down. I found out later that it never would.

Anyway back on with the story, Sirius- my godfather I believe I've already told his tale of woe- escaped from Azkabam that year, one thing led to another and than I learnt the truth that had happened that fateful night. Except Snape, damm man- can never but out of other peoples problems- interfered and captured Sirius while the traitor escaped. Than Hermione and I used her time turner to help rescue him from getting the dementors kiss. Oh and Trewlaney gave another prophecy, she predicted what happened. Not straight out, but she did predict it. Anyway third year, other than Sirius escaping on a hippogriff nothing that exciting happened. Oh accept Fred and George gave me the maurauders map. Oh and this year I wasn't ostracized by the entire school body.

So third years over, and Sirius is still on the run, though he did sign me a permission slip so that I could go into Hogsmead the next year. Summer was same old, same old except for the fact that the Quidditch World Cup was held. I went with the Weasley family. In the end Krum caught the snitch, but Ireland I think it was. Who cares if it wasn't won the cup. Anyway Barty Crouch Jnr killed someone at the game, as well as letting off the Dark Mark. There was pandemonium everywhere but we left ok.

Fourth year for me at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sucked. Big time might I add. See Barty Crouch Jnr, disguised using polyjuice potion as Alastor 'Mad eye' Moody, entered my name into the Tri-wizard tournament. I'd explain what that was, but if you don't already know you really are reading the wrong book. So I was entered, now I had not only Hogwarts students pissed at me, but Dumstrang and Beaubauxton as well. Also Ron refused to talk to me at all. Jealous prat. Hermione stuck by me though. I'll give the girl her due she helped me a lot. Anyway, did the tri-wizard tournament. Even won it. And if you want to know more about the tasks I suggest reading Tri-Wizard Tournament History- Self updating compendium- By Jonas Nigma. So I'm not going to go into huge details. Just by the god damm book. Anyway, I got an egg of a dragon using my firebolt, rescued Ron from under the school lake (by this stage he was talking to me again- and me being an idiot was talking to him) using gillyweed, and than navigated my way through a maze after stupefying Viktor Krum and stopping him from cruicoing Cedric.

Cedric Diggory, nice boy. A Hufflepuff. He was one person who didn't deserve to die. He was a spare, least it was quick. Anyway Cedric and I took the cup together. It would have been a great ending and we all lived happily ever after. And we would too. Except I was involved, and things don't go that easily for me. They don't go anywhere for Cedric anymore. Harsh but true. Well not at this time. See the cup was a portkey. Anyway one thing led to the other, Petigrew killed Cedric on Voldermort's orders. I was tied to a gravestone, they took my blood and Voldermort was resurrected out of a cauldron. We fired a few spells, prior incantation worked on our wands, I managed to escape and grab Cedrics body and the portkey and get back to the school. Funny how one of the most traumatic experiences could be told in under 10 sentences. I'd tell you more, but as I said it was traumatic and those sentences seemed to sum it up. My feelings are mine, and I don't think you need to know what I was feeling. Make it up for all I care.

Fourth year was a total bomb. Though I did find mad eye in his trunk, and a dementor kissed Barty Crouch Jnr. I also started to learn how to manipulate the press. You think the press is bad, try being me. They really don't like me. Anyway fourth year is over. Voldermort's back, I go back to the Dursley's, with no news with what's happening. This time when I leave half way through the summer to go to Grimmauld Place. That's Sirius inherited house. The light didn't come on in Aunt Petunia's eyes this time. I just hoped she could hang on until I'm 16. Than I'd be able to buy a house and use magic to get us out of there. At the time of that thought though, I didn't realize how much magic I'd be needing. I bet your wondering why her eyes still looked half-dead. It was cause the order of the phoenix- a vigilante group set up by Dumbledore to combat dark wizards; if you want more information read his Autobiography. One thing I will say is it does tell the truth, just a very-biased opinion- had 'rescued' me. I was escaping one prison for another. But I knew this would be the second last time. Come hell or high water, we were getting out of that house next summer.

Anyway Fifth year I was a total prat. But would you blame me. I'd seen a school mate killed, was being vilified in the press, apparently I was lying about the Dark Lord and was crazy- hearing voices in my head, being persecuted by the High Inquisitor Delores Umbridge, did you know she made me use a blood quill, if we hadn't gone back I would have had her charged, had my mind raped on a regular basis by Snape, and was being sent visions by the insane (you can never mention that enough- Voldermort was insane and again don't let anyone tell you any different;) Dark Lord, which I did use to save Mr. Weasley's life. But since someone- not mentioning any names screw it I am- Dumbledore decided not to tell me that Voldermort could send me twisted visions on things he liked, was lead into a trap at the Ministry of Magic which resulted in Sirius dying by the hands of his cousin. That sucked, but not as much as Voldermort possessing me did. It hurt like a bitch but I managed to expel him from my body, no idea how and than Dumbledore portkeyed me too his office. Guess what he did than.Told me why Voldermort was after me, he couldn't do that when I asked in first year. Bloody bastard. That's right. He told me the prophecy, the night I see my godfather killed. Well anyway, that was my fifth year at Hogwarts where again I was sent back to the Dursley's. But this was going to be the last time. Aunt Petunia and I were getting out. Even if I didn't have a plan yet, I had ordered hundreds of books and written a letter to the goblins. They would all arrive when I was back at Pivett Drive. And that my friend is where my story starts to get intresting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with harry potter. They all belong to JK Rowling.**

Well I said it was about to get interesting so you might as well get yourself comfortable. There's nothing worse than reading something in an uncomfortable position. Well the order of the phoenix, thought they were doing the right thing. Bloody morons. This time getting off the train and meeting my uncle they decided to threaten him.Christ were they stupid. It would keep him off my back but poor Aunt Petunia. Least when it was both of us we wouldn't be so bad. I was bloody glad then that I'd stocked up on healing potions and salves. I could at least help her a little if I was allowed out of my room. Anyway Uncle Vernon took me home at locked me up in my bedroom. Hang on this will flow better if I put this quill on the other setting. Ahh here it is, tricky little button to find. Here goes.

'My room hadn't changed at all, except more broken toys of Dudley's had been added' I thought to myself as I sat my self down at the edge of the bed. I opened my trunk and pulled out a pre made sandwich curtesy of Dobby the house elf. I'd come prepared this year, I got Dobby to charm my trunk into 4 separate sections. The little bugger was able to make each section bigger on the inside as well so I had plenty of space for everything. It wasn't like mad eye's old trunk with the separate rooms. I just had him split it into four separate sections. The first section held all my clothing and school supplies, the second section was my cold food and drink part, all made and put under stasis by Dobby, the third section was my hot food and drink part, again all made and put under stasis by Dobby. I had enough food to last me an entire year. Which meant when Dudley and Vernon were out of the house I'd be able to give some to Aunt Petunia. She was definitely skinnier than I'd last seen her and I was starting to get worried. The fourth section held every healing ointment, salve and potion I knew. Also I'd brewed about 100 bottles of nutritional potions as well as weight loss potions incase Dudley came with us. I'd spent the entire year while sneaking away to brew potions to have stored. I didn't know how many injuries Aunt Petunia would have left not to be healed and I came prepared. There was nothing I could do for her now but as soon as we left I was planning on giving her a complete physical and than healing her using the potions.

Well after eating my sandwich and closing my trunk, which while at Hogwarts I'd keyed it to my magic so that if Vernon opened it all he would find was my school stuff. He didn't need to know about the food and potions. It was a nice little illusion. I was quite impressed with it. Laying down on my lumpy uncomfortable bed I took of my glasses and laid them down beside me, as I started to feel a tingling in his scar, knowing that pain was coming I grabbed my pillow and bit into the side of it, while trying to clear my mind, it didn't work just made the pain come quicker. The next thing I felt was complete and utter darkness and felt Voldermort rampaging through my head; Raping my mind and trying to find my secrets. I was pulled into my mind, trying to build defenses to stop Voldermort from getting my secrets, the prophecy and the name of the orders spy. I didn't care for Snape at all but be dammed if I was going to be at fault partially for someone else's death. The pain in my mind was excruciating, I could hear my muffled screams and feel my body arch as the mad dark lord ripped through my mind, pulling out all of my memories to see. Evan some I never remembered, but I didn't have time to puzzle on those anomalies. I was busy burying my two secrets as deep as I could make them, burrowing deeper and deeper into my mind I found myself going towards a light in the darkness, my head and body aching, racing forward towards the light I finally found myself engulfed in it.

"Ahh young potter I've been expecting you," was murmured. The voice was deep and bold, filled with power.

"Great," I replied sarcastically, "I'm dead aren't I." Thinking of all the near-death experiences I'd read about. I should have run from the light. Now I was dead. I would have thought that Voldermort could kill me so easily.

The voice chuckled, "Your not dead young one, you've just found yourself home." Sensing confusion coming from me, "Welcome to your magical core, in here no one but I can reach you."

"And you are?" I snapped; I really wasn't in the mood for this, maybe Rita Skeeter was right I was going crazy, Hearing voices in my head, and answering them. If that didn't count as insane than what did. It was probably Voldermort fucking with my mind again. I thought bitterly to myself.

"I go by many names, but you know me as Magic."

I laughed, "Right, good one. Nice trick Tom now piss off and leave me alone."

The voice was getting aggravated, "Listen closely child,' it snapped; "I am not tom riddle aka Lord Voldermort or any other person you know. I swear this on all of magic." As the oath was spoken I felt the power around them increase and flow through them.

"Fine," All my disbelief floating away as the power flowed around them, "So your Magic and this is my magical core. What am I doing here?"

"You child, have found the power the dark lord knows not. Which is me. You can manipulate magic in its purest form. For anyone else this would be suicide. Well bar one but my power hasn't been unlocked yet. But not you. You can thank your bloodlines for that. And before you ask what blood lines that will have to wait till later. You are here at the moment, for me to teach you a few things."

"Great you do realize I have just finished school, I've been learning all year." I complained.

"Stop whining child, first off it should only take an hour or so. The rest I will arrange to have the necessary books and what not sent to you. So first off, Occulmelcy. All that crap about clear your mind, won't work for you. Now what you need to do is think of a place where you'd store your memories to keep them safe. I presume those two memories your holding in your hand are the most important." I nodded, bemused by the whole experience, here I was getting lessons from magic itself and I thought I could learn occulmelcy in an hour. "So how do you want to store all of it in? Filing cabinet, book shelves, doors?"

"Post office boxes."

"Explain?"

"Um well the incoming memories the I'd make could go into the post box like a mailing system and than when I sort them I could put them in the back of the post box." Remembering the field trip to the post office from when I was in primary school.

"Good now how do you plan on keeping everyone from entering the inbox or from just opening one of your mailboxes. Remembering that magical signatures can be duplicated. It's complicated but it can be done."

"I could have some guard dogs set up and maybe have curses over the different boxes and have the whole lot password protected, which I can change each time I look in on it."

"good idea, now first step picture your set up and then take a tiny bit of your power and put it into the image."

The next half an hour was spent fixing up I sorting system as well as defenses. "Good well done. Now that its been set up, it's time to sort out your memories. Now starting with the prophecy, pick a box, label it and then instruct the box to find the memory and to put it in." Once I had done that, "now do the same with the other memory your holding." The voice instructed. Doing that, I labeled the box, Severus Snape, Taking a look at my work I noticed different colored lines coming from both boxes, some green, some red, and some blue and were traveling into my unsorted memory bag.

"Magic what are those lines?"

"Ahh there your information lines, red mean memories connected to that event or persons, blue means information associated with that person- ie the blue from Snape means potions or occulmelcy information as well as information on where I went to school and stuff if you know it., green means feelings associated with that person, and if you find any yellow strands their false memories and visions. Purple strands mean true visions and Orange strands mean knowledge. You got that?" At my nod, "Good now I suggest that you colour code the boxes appropriately and than to sort out the different strands touch one strand and direct it too a box. Good now start sorting, if you want to see each individual memory just touch it briefly and it will draw out. Now while your doing that I'll go and get you all the books and gear your going to need so you can kill the madman and let the balance go back into normal. And before you ask magic needs a balance, for every light spell there's a dark spell, every light creature there's a dark creature and humans are supposed to be gray, not light or dark but a mixture. Dark lords forget this so when one decides to become one, a light lord comes into power. Then when the Dark lords gone the light lord goes back to being normal. Dark lords always forget about the balance so that is why the never win. Now start sorting."

I had sorted out most of my memories, now I was left with a bunch of orange lines connected to red strands. Remembering what Magic had said about the colors, orange meaning false memories or visions and red meaning normal memories I touched the first orange strand I came to and was pulled into a memory of me and gin talking on the couch in front of the Gryffindor common room fire. The real memory came up chasing the false one away. I suddenly found myself hiding behind shelves of books in the library listening to a conversation between Ron, Hermione and Ginny from the start of the year, talking about being an order operative and how they would report everything I, did or thought to the headmaster. The conversation turned into what they were getting out of it. Ron was getting a new broom and the Quidditch captaincy, Hermione got a never ending pass to the restricted section of the library as well as two tomes of rare goblin history books, and Ginny was getting a new broom as well as Dumbledore was teaching her how to cast an attraction charm, which she informed the other two that she was going to use to snare me so she could become the next Mrs. Potter. I was about to sneak away, furious at what I heard when some dust particles went up my nose and he started sneezing, alerting the three to my presence. Before I had a chance to react Hermione had stunned me, grabbed a hold of me and a portkey where I found myself in Dumbledore's office, after Hermione explained their conversation, and that presumably I'd overheard I was obliviated and when I came too I found myself in the common room chatting with Ginny. I sat down in my mind in disbelief, looking through the memory again I felt sick, I sorted it out under traitors and than went to sort through the rest.

Hoping that the first one was a one off but knowing it wasn't, 6 more oblivations dealt with more overheard conversations of betrayal or just them feeling the need to vent their real feelings about being friends with the boy who lived; Ron's jealousy and spitefulness, Hermione using me to become politically powerful, and Ginny wanting the status of being Mrs Potter- wife of the boy who lived and how no one would dare mock her for being poor again. After all the Potters were and old wealthy pure blood family so he'd be able to let her live in the lap of luxury. Than being oblivated by either Dumbledore and than finally Hermione after she had gotten the spelldown pact. Some of the conversations weren't even overheard, two times the three of them had told me what they really thought of me once Hermione had learnt to obliviate people. Ron thought I was an attention seeking prat who hadn't earned all the fame and attention, Hermione thought I was stupid and powerless who survived on luck and liked to think I was better than anyone else while Ginny thought I was just someone to use to get what she wanted. I was so angry yet now was not the time to deal with that he had to finish organizing my mind.

The last orange memory was from the false vision Voldermort had sent me, no red memory strand was attached too it. Watching it closely I was now able to tell the difference between it and the other visions I had gotten. This was more like a dream, th edges were blurry and the peoples features were just a little bit off. Tears came as I saw the image of my godfather being tortured, pulling out of the vision I put that into another post box, linked to Voldermort, labeling it I sat back and viewed my handiwork.

Going to one of my box's marked spells and curses I pulled it out as well as one of my box's marked crucio pain, transporting myself to the front of the boxes which were set up so that they were in a box shape with a lid and a bottom I put the memory of the crucio pain and surrounded the lot, after that I password protected it so that I could slip through and did the same with another 8 curses. Each with a different password. Entering the building I resorted the information and traveled back into my magical core.

I could feel Magic waiting for me, "Did you know?" I demanded, angry at everything I had discovered.

"Not until you sorted them," the voice soothed, "Your going to have to calm down otherwise you'll get a letter from the office of underage magic, so take some breaths and tell me what your going to do."

"Do, buggered if I know, if I let anyone know the next thing I know I'll be oblivated but if I do nothing I'll feel just as useless." I snapped, "they've betrayed me, I want revenge but it has to be sweet, something they least expect. Like beat Hermione at Owls, give Ron the fame I so wants, the star, but just instead of fame make him infamous, and maybe I don't know make Ginny reveal her true self. Pity I can't re-sit my exams, not that it would do any good It would take me months of studying to get up to her level and I only have two months over summer and as if they'd let me leave the house." I finished ranting.

"Well actually with the Occulmelcy down pat now that your minds all organized, when you read your books and cast spells you should be able to remember them better, so the more you get used to unconsciously calling on the sorted information you should start improving your recall so by, if you study 3 hours a day, you should have perfect recall of that information in under a week, and while your doing that it should also start improve your reading time. Basically you'll become a speed-reader with photographic memory and total comprehension in under 2 weeks. So once you're up to that stage I'd say to get up to date on your subjects in probably a week each. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, I went and collected a heap of books you'll need to study so that you can come up with a plan to off the dark lord and now to give you a tip on how to use some of your magic." Pausing, hewaited for any acknowledgement from me when none came he continued.

"Well I was expecting for you to at least react anyway you don't get everything you want, anyway back on track, you can expand time so that one second can become a day, a minute 60days, an hour turns into 3600 days. You don't have enough power to do the hour one yet but you can slow down a minute. The best thing is you don't age, see cause it's still only one second that's passed. So unlike a time turner where your actually reliving time your in essence just drawing a second out to its maximum length."

"And how precisely do I do that?" I snarled, "If you haven't noticed I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school until the end of July."

"But you won't be actually doing magic, what you do is get a watch, clock, anything that is capable of measuring time and then will the time piece to slow you down as well as wherever you are. Don't worry you'll know what to do. Now it's time for you to actually go to sleep so shoo." I felt my magic push him gently out and opened my eyes. I was back in my room in the Dursley's, getting up I opened the window so that when Hedwig returned from her task she could get in. Yawning I got into bed, pulled the covers up, closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was exhausted and tmy seemed the better option than actually going through all the books that were at the end of my bed. I really didn't want to think about what had just happened.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I awoke to Hedwigs' hooting from her perch, getting up I pulled my glasses on and went over and untied the package that was on her leg. Giving her some owl treats and water, I turned on my bedroom light so that I could read the letter in dawn of the new day. Sitting down on the floor he opened the letter, sitting the package down on the ground next to me I began to read.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We at Gringotts were very surprised to find such a polite letter from a wizard. It's not every day that a wizard treats us with respect and offers us such a unique task. We goblins do not like to get in the way of wizardry wars by choosing sides but that does not mean we will not aid you in your task. Since you have not asked us to choose your side or anyone else's and with your generous donation we were quite happy to collect some items for you from around Diagon Alley as well as from your family vault. Just touch each item with your wand to enlarge them to their proper size._

_Also enclosed in the package is an inventory book, with a guide to what each item is and what it does as well a complete bank statement to all your holdings. We have also enclosed a new key with has made your old key obsolete. _

_The drop of blood you enclosed on your letter after testing it to make sure you were who you said you were, we also used to trace your family tree at no cost to you. Your family history book has been included at no charge to you. Due to our own curiousness we traced your line back to 2247 BC. We hope you find the information as intriguing as we did._

_If we can be of any more assistance do not hesitate to call on us._

_Yours truly,_

_Lord Smickett Brack_

_Wizard-Goblin Liaison officer_

I smiled, 'you see that Hedwig, the goblins came through. Told you they would." Hedwig hooted in agreement and went back to preening herself. Opening the package I found a box, and on top of that the inventory book and the bank statement. Opening my school trunk I put the bank statement into my school and clothes section, pulled out a fruit salad and a bottle of water and a fork and began eating while I read the inventory book. I wouldn't be able to get any food to Aunt Petunia for at least 2 more days because today was Saturday and Vernon was at home. He'd already yelled at me this morning that I wasn't coming out of my room until tonight when I could use the bathroom. He'd pushed some stale bread through the cat flap and a glass of water. Personally I couldn't care less. It was perfect for what I needed.

After reading the instructions on how it worked I touched the label Harry Potter Gringotts Key and information appeared.

Your Gringotts Key can be used to open your vault to get money from your trust fund vault until you turn 15 than it can be used to withdraw from any number of your family vaults as well as any family items out that have been stored in there. It can also be used to pay for any owl-order transaction by pressing your key onto your order form where money will be automatically deducted from your vault. To retrieve your key from the Goblin box prick your finger so that a drop of blood falls out and press it into the lid of your box while saying Gringotts Key. 

Re-reading the passage three times, not that it was complicated just to make sure I knew what it said I closed my eyes and entered my mind, using my password I went in to sort my memories that I'd just made. Going to my inbox, I sorted my messages out so that any information gotten from my information book got sorted into the right section as well as connecting it too my information and memories stored on Goblins, I reset the wards and left my mind.

Smiling to myself, I was pretty sure that the box next to me was my Goblin Box but just to be sure I checked the book found out I was correct. Using the pin attached by a string to the box I pricked my finger and did as the book instructed. A whole appeared at the top of the box and my key floated out and than settled down on the top of the box. Finishing off my fruit salad, I looked to see what else was in my books, I found one highlighted with the magical equivelant of a post-it note next to it.

_Lilys Trunk- Mr Potter we believe you will find this trunk beneficial for using magic outside of school. Since you now know how to use our goblin box, we suggest you read up on this item. It should prove very beneficial – Smickett_

Touching the name of Lily's Trunk I smiled as I read through the information

_Lily's Trunk- Bought By Lily Evans from the Depermant of Magical Education at the end of her 5th year of schooling, she used this trunk to study ancient charms and curses in the summer between her 5th and 6th year. It has two compartments, the first a normal compartment to keep her school supplies in- it is now empty. It is opened as a normal trunk and has no key. Just open the lid and you will find that compartment._

_The second compartment has an ancient charms and curses section as well as a schooling table. The schooling table is used to apply and be tested on study courses offered by the ministry of magic in Britain as well as any other magical country independently of school. The table supplies a book with a list of all subjects available as well as cost for each subject. Any subject sat and passed by using this trunk allows anyone under the age of 16 to use the wand spells that they have successfully passed outside of this trunk. To open the second section, say the password 'potter is a prat' and than open the lid. Stairs will appear at the base of the Trunk, walk down and you will find yourself in the schooling section._

The information was followed by another message from Smickett to check his bank statements so that I would know what I could afford, not that I should have a problem affording sitting any subjects and that I should probably pay extra for the secrecy charms. I thought about getting it out, but if Magic was telling the truth than I could slow down, no expand time. Looking down his inventory list I found that they had gotten me a normal muggle watch, which was exactly what I wanted. Getting the digital watch out and attaching it to my wrist I looked at it.

'Now how was I supposed to do this,' I thought to myself while looking at my watch, 'I want to slow down time so that seven seconds is expanded into a week but I only want it to apply to my room me and Hedwig.' My magic swirled out and around me exiting outwards and traveling faster than I could see, I slumped down when it had finished and looked out my window to see a pigeon frozen mid flight.

"Well shit Hedwig it worked." She hooted disapprovingly, looked outside, bobbed her head once in acknowledgement and tucked her head under her wing and went to sleep. Smiling at her, I got my bank statements out and began to read. Reading through my purchases it I nearly had a heart attack when I read my gross worth which included properties, business, stock, and money came to just under 4.5 Billion Galleons which was roughly 28.44 billion pounds. Looking through the brief description of my assets I had 1.3 billion galleons. Not being able to comprehend having that much money, I picked my key up off the box and than pricked my thumb and got Lily's Trunk out. Releasing my wand from my wand holster I placed the trunk under my window and than tapped it. Turning around to make sure that I had everything I'd need for the trunk, I was surprised to find a lady floating above the floor directly behind me. Before I had a chance to do anything she smiled at me.

"Hello Emeralds, it's been a long time since I've come across one who plays in my domain." Her voice was ethereal, soothing, and calm.

"Your domain?" I managed to stutter out.

"Time child. Now just who gave you permission to fool around with this sort of power?" Her voice was still soothing and calm but I could detect the hint of steel and power. This was not a lady you wanted to mess with.

"Um Lady Time, Magic told me to. Well maybe not told me, but he said I could do it, well not me but my magic could." I rushed out nervously.

She chuckled. "You can talk to Magic, well that explains you messing around with things, I could have at least warned me, bloody irritating bastard. Right than, I better give you a gift so the power doesn't drive you mad." Reaching out her hand she touched my forehead and my body was covered with a golden glow that then soaked through my clothing, tickling my skin than entering me to go down and settle through my body. "Now the thing magic didn't tell you Emerald is that before my gift you would still be able to slow down time like you've given it your instructions, you wanted a week to sort out everything in that goblin box of yours and to get everything sorted out in your mind. Well you would have been awake for that entire week, imagine though that you wanted to expand an hour down to its longest timeframe. 9 years without sleep would drive you insane. Good thing that wasn't your parameter, anyway I passed on some of my knowledge on how to use the power of time, as well as I gave your body the ability to sleep." Reaching forward she kissed my forehead, left of my lightening bolt scar, "Good luck Emeralds." And with that she dematerialized in front of me. Slumping down onto the ground I shook my head. Deciding not to bitch about how the weirdest things always seemed to happen to me, I occluded my mind, and sorted through the knowledge and my meeting with Lady Time. I was surprised to find that some of the knowledge she'd given me had already been sorted into a box. Sorting through the knowledge I was surprised to find that I could send myself, others and one belonging back through time. I couldn't send Hedwig though but I willing to pay that price. If I could do that I could save Sirius, stop this all from ever happening. I could even save Petunia and I. Pushing that thought away so that I didn't have to deal with that loss, I sorted all the information out than exited my mind.

Turning back to my mothers trunk I stood in front of it, "Potter is a prat," and opened the lid. Just as the inventory book said, stairs appeared. Looking at the trunk I entered surprised to find candles lit and lighting the way down.

See I told you it was going to get interesting. Well I could give you a blow by blow account of those stretched out seven seconds but I won't. I'll summarize for you. I read my Gringotts statement, and no Dumbledore wasn't stealing from me. The man does have some morals. I also studied the book and sat all the tests I needed to become a legal port key maker, all I needed to do was register my forms at either Gringott's or the Ministry of Magic. But I wasn't planning on doing that until I went back in time. See I had a plan now. All I needed to do was talk to Aunt Petunia. I'd studied a couple of the books Magic had bought me, he'd bought me a lot of books and I found a banishing spell which if I had known about I would have used on Quirell in first year and than I wouldn't be having any problems. So that was when I decided, I was going back in time. And Aunt Petunia was coming too if she wanted too. I had a plan. It was pretty simple and it was going to work. Or my name wasn't Harold James Potter. That Monday couldn't come any quicker. I was excited and nervous. We were getting out of this hell hole.


	6. Chapter 6

THE NEXT DAY

**THE NEXT DAY**

I awoke to Hedwigs' hooting from her perch, getting up I pulled my glasses on and went over and untied the package that was on her leg. Giving her some owl treats and water, I turned on my bedroom light so that I could read the letter in dawn of the new day. Sitting down on the floor he opened the letter, sitting the package down on the ground next to me I began to read.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We at Gringotts were very surprised to find such a polite letter from a wizard. It's not every day that a wizard treats us with respect and offers us such a unique task. We goblins do not like to get in the way of wizardry wars by choosing sides but that does not mean we will not aid you in your task. Since you have not asked us to choose your side or anyone else's and with your generous donation we were quite happy to collect some items for you from around Diagon Alley as well as from your family vault. Just touch each item with your wand to enlarge them to their proper size._

_Also enclosed in the package is an inventory book, with a guide to what each item is and what it does as well a complete bank statement to all your holdings. We have also enclosed a new key with has made your old key obsolete. _

_The drop of blood you enclosed on your letter after testing it to make sure you were who you said you were, we also used to trace your family tree at no cost to you. Your family history book has been included at no charge to you. Due to our own curiousness we traced your line back to 2247 BC. We hope you find the information as intriguing as we did._

_If we can be of any more assistance do not hesitate to call on us._

_Yours truly,_

_Lord Smickett Brack_

_Wizard-Goblin Liaison officer_

I smiled, 'you see that Hedwig, the goblins came through. Told you they would." Hedwig hooted in agreement and went back to preening herself.

Opening the package I found a box, and on top of that the inventory book and the bank statement. Opening my school trunk I put the bank statement into my school and clothes section, pulled out a fruit salad and a bottle of water and a fork and began eating while I read the inventory book. I wouldn't be able to get any food to Aunt Petunia for at least 2 more days because today was Saturday and Vernon was at home. He'd already yelled at me this morning that I wasn't coming out of my room until tonight when I could use the bathroom. He'd pushed some stale bread through the cat flap and a glass of water. Personally I couldn't care less. It was perfect for what I needed.

After reading the instructions on how it worked I touched the label Harry Potter Gringotts Key and information appeared.

Your Gringotts Key can be used to open your vault to get money from your trust fund vault until you turn 15 than it can be used to withdraw from any number of your family vaults as well as any family items out that have been stored in there. It can also be used to pay for any owl-order transaction by pressing your key onto your order form where money will be automatically deducted from your vault. To retrieve your key from the Goblin box prick your finger so that a drop of blood falls out and press it into the lid of your box while saying Gringotts Key.

Re-reading the passage three times, not that it was complicated just to make sure I knew what it said I closed my eyes and entered my mind, using my password I went in to sort my memories that I'd just made. Going to my inbox, I sorted my messages out so that any information gotten from my information book got sorted into the right section as well as connecting it too my information and memories stored on Goblins, I reset the wards and left my mind.

Smiling to myself, I was pretty sure that the box next to me was my Goblin Box but just to be sure I checked the book found out I was correct. Using the pin attached by a string to the box I pricked my finger and did as the book instructed. A whole appeared at the top of the box and my key floated out and than settled down on the top of the box. Finishing off my fruit salad, I looked to see what else was in my books, I found one highlighted with the magical equivelant of a post-it note next to it.

Lilys Trunk- Mr Potter we believe you will find this trunk beneficial for using magic outside of school. Since you now know how to use our goblin box, we suggest you read up on this item. It should prove very beneficial – Smickett

_Touching the name of Lily's Trunk I smiled as I read through the information._

Lily's Trunk- Bought By Lily Evans from the Depermant of Magical Education at the end of her 5th year of schooling, she used this trunk to study ancient charms and curses in the summer between her 5th and 6th year. It has two compartments, the first a normal compartment to keep her school supplies in- it is now empty. It is opened as a normal trunk and has no key. Just open the lid and you will find that compartment.

The second compartment has an ancient charms and curses section as well as a schooling table. The schooling table is used to apply and be tested on study courses offered by the ministry of magic in Britain as well as any other magical country independently of school. The table supplies a book with a list of all subjects available as well as cost for each subject. Any subject sat and passed by using this trunk allows anyone under the age of 16 to use the wand spells that they have successfully passed outside of this trunk. To open the second section, say the password 'potter is a prat' and than open the lid. Stairs will appear at the base of the Trunk, walk down and you will find yourself in the schooling section.

_The information was followed by another message from Smickett to check his bank statements so that I would know what I could afford, not that I should have a problem affording sitting _any subjects and that I should probably pay extra for the secrecy charms. I thought about getting it out, but if Magic was telling the truth than I could slow down, no expand time. Looking down his inventory list I found that they had gotten me a normal muggle watch, which was exactly what I wanted. Getting the digital watch out and attaching it to my wrist I looked at it.

'Now how was I supposed to do this,' I thought to myself while looking at my watch, 'I want to slow down time so that seven seconds is expanded into a week but I only want it to apply to my room me and Hedwig.' My magic swirled out and around me exiting outwards and traveling faster than I could see, I slumped down when it had finished and looked out my window to see a pigeon frozen mid flight.

"Well shit Hedwig it worked." She hooted disapprovingly, looked outside, bobbed her head once in acknowledgement and tucked her head under her wing and went to sleep. Smiling at her, I got my bank statements out and began to read. Reading through my purchases it I nearly had a heart attack when I read my gross worth which included properties, business, stock, and money came to just under 4.5 Billion Galleons which was roughly 28.44 billion pounds. Looking through the brief description of my assets I had 1.3 billion galleons. Not being able to comprehend having that much money, I picked my key up off the box and than pricked my thumb and got Lily's Trunk out. Releasing my wand from my wand holster I placed the trunk under my window and than tapped it. Turning around to make sure that I had everything I'd need for the trunk, I was surprised to find a lady floating above the floor directly behind me. Before I had a chance to do anything she smiled at me.

"Hello Emeralds, it's been a long time since I've come across one who plays in my domain." Her voice was ethereal, soothing, and calm.

"Your domain?" I managed to stutter out.

"Time child. Now just who gave you permission to fool around with this sort of power?" Her voice was still soothing and calm but I could detect the hint of steel and power. This was not a lady you wanted to mess with.

"Um Lady Time, Magic told me to. Well maybe not told me, but he said I could do it, well not me but my magic could." I rushed out nervously.

She chuckled. "You can talk to Magic, well that explains you messing around with things, I could have at least warned me, bloody irritating bastard. Right than, I better give you a gift so the power doesn't drive you mad." Reaching out her hand she touched my forehead and my body was covered with a golden glow that then soaked through my clothing, tickling my skin than entering me to go down and settle through my body.

"Now the thing magic didn't tell you Emerald is that before my gift you would still be able to slow down time like you've given it your instructions, you wanted a week to sort out everything in that goblin box of yours and to get everything sorted out in your mind. Well you would have been awake for that entire week, imagine though that you wanted to expand an hour down to its longest timeframe. 9 years without sleep would drive you insane.

Good thing that wasn't your parameter, anyway I passed on some of my knowledge on how to use the power of time, as well as I gave your body the ability to sleep." Reaching forward she kissed my forehead, left of my lightening bolt scar, "Good luck Emeralds." And with that she dematerialized in front of me.

Slumping down onto the ground I shook my head. Deciding not to bitch about how the weirdest things always seemed to happen to me, I occluded my mind, and sorted through the knowledge and my meeting with Lady Time. I was surprised to find that some of the knowledge she'd given me had already been sorted into a box. Sorting through the knowledge I was surprised to find that I could send myself, others and one belonging back through time. I couldn't send Hedwig though but I willing to pay that price. If I could do that I could save Sirius, stop this all from ever happening. I could even save Petunia and I. Pushing that thought away so that I didn't have to deal with that loss, I sorted all the information out than exited my mind.

Turning back to my mothers trunk I stood in front of it, "Potter is a prat," and opened the lid. Just as the inventory book said, stairs appeared. Looking at the trunk I entered surprised to find candles lit and lighting the way down.

See I told you it was going to get interesting. Well I could give you a blow by blow account of those stretched out seven seconds but I won't. I'll summarize for you. I read my Gringotts statement, and no Dumbledore wasn't stealing from me. The man does have some morals. I also studied the book and sat all the tests I needed to become a legal port key maker, all I needed to do was register my forms at either Gringott's or the Ministry of Magic. But I wasn't planning on doing that until I went back in time.

See I had a plan now. All I needed to do was talk to Aunt Petunia. I'd studied a couple of the books Magic had bought me, he'd bought me a lot of books and I found a banishing spell which if I had known about I would have used on Quirell in first year and than I wouldn't be having any problems. So that was when I decided, I was going back in time. And Aunt Petunia was coming too if she wanted too. I had a plan. It was pretty simple and it was going to work. Or my name wasn't Harold James Potter. That Monday couldn't come any quicker. I was excited and nervous. We were getting out of this hell hole.

Well if your thinking that weekend went quick it didn't. I studied every book Magic had left for me as well as all the books I'd ordered before I had left hogwarts that arrived late Saturday afternoon, and I made copious amounts of notes in hundreds of notebooks. All with different titles ranging from magical disguises, to a magical cookbook, as well as good defensive spells. I also paid money to have various tracking charms of different spells removed from my wand.

If your wondering how that worked, the school table in mums' trunk allows you to apply to be tested on your different spells. You need to put the tester bracelet on your wand, and perform the charm perfectly 10 times in a row. If you can manage that, than a bill appears on your desk next to the payment box. By pressing my Gringotts key into the box, the money was automatically deducted from my account, than somehow the bracelet on my wand was notified and than a little light show and hey presto tracking charmed for that spell is removed. Every spell I came across I made sure I mastered and than used.

Now if you wondering how I got this done than obviously you haven't been reading properly you imbecile. I can slow down time. I believe that says it all. And if your wondering what I ate, remember Dobby gave me enough food to last at least a year. I ate about half of it. God I love that little elf.

Finally Monday rolled round and I found myself waiting for Uncle Vernon to leave for work. I really didn't need him at home. Yeah I could have stopped him, but I didn't want to put Aunt Petunia through that. This was something that needed to be discussed without Vernon's presence making it more stressful. For all I knew Aunt Petunia wouldn't want to come back with me. Anyway let me flip this switch, and you'll see what happened. Why your reading I think I'll have dinner.

I was laying on my bed looking at the ceiling, mum's trunk all packed with books and my minimized trunk sitting inside it. It was 8:30 in the morning and I could hear Vernon leaving for work. Smiling to myself I reviewed what I would need to do to bring Petunia, my trunk and I back through time. It wasn't difficult. All it required was old calendars and I had them in a pile next to me as well as a few pieces of paperwork, which were essential for this to work. My new wristwatch beeped. It was time to get too work. I could hear the vacuum going in the downstairs living room.

Picking up my wand, shrinking mums trunk and putting it on a chain around my neck, I pretended it was just a charm, using one of its handles to keep it on I walked over to my bedroom door and using Alohmora 6 times on the 6 different locks opened my bedroom door and was got ready to face my aunt and follow through on my plans. I probably should have checked to make sure Dudley was sleeping but I just assumed he was so I rushed down the stairs. I couldn't wait to tell her.

"Aunt Petunia we can leave." I said rushing into the lounge room practically bouncing around. She stared at me and then smiled.

"You have a plan?" She whispered turning off the vacuum and stared at me.

"It's complicated though. We'd have to go back in time but I can do that. All we need to do is get Vernon to sign these divorce papers and we can do that from this time and then travel back and leave the area." I rushed out.

Aunt Petunia's face lit up, and then fell. "He'll never sign them Harry."

"I can use magic." I said as if that explained everything, and in this case it did. Aunt Petunia's face lit up again.

"So how will this work?" Aunt Petunia asked curiously.

"Its basically I'll send our spirits and a trunk full of everything we need to get started, its easier to send inanimate objects back in time than living things, but only after Vernon signs the divorce papers."

"If he doesn't?"

"I'll make him. Don't worry Aunt Petty. It will be ok I promise." I gave her a hug, she looked liked she was about to cry. Then a voice startled both of us. More accurately scared the shit out of us.

"I'll make him too Mum, I know where he keeps his shotgun." Dudley said from his position on the bottom stair. Aunt Petunia screamed.

I let go of her, turned around and faced Dudley with my wand pointed at him.

"How much did you hear?" My wand was shaking, Dudley could ruin everything.

"Enough, and I'm coming too. If you two get to leave this hell hole so am I." Dudley stated, and than he did a normal Dudley action, "Mummy tell him I can come as well." I smiled, same old Dudley.

"Dudley it's up to Harry, I don't know if its possible. Here Mummy's going to make you a sandwich." Aunt Petunia walked into the kitchen, her shoulders shaking.

Dudley was about to speak but I raised my hands to my lips. "She just needs a minute."

"I don't even want a bloody sandwich." Dudley mumbled.

"Why do you want to come Dudley." I said looking into his piggy little eyes, and than looked closer. His eyes didn't look so pig like anymore. In fact they looked like they held compassion.

"Mum and you will need someone to protect you both. Well maybe not you but mum will. She's not sneaky enough. If she was she would have gotten us out of here a long time ago. Though I don't understand why we're going back in time?" Dudley asked.

"I need allies, the best way to make them is as a child, sweet innocent Harry Potter- the perfect friend someones child could have to make politically secure, the perfect neice/nephew for a politician. And It will be fun. Getting to be kids again. Normal kids. Not the bullied kid. Nor the bully."

"So that means I can come."

"Yeah I guess. Promise to be on your best behavior till we get sorted into our new home."

"Aren't I always." Dudley smiled batted his eyelashes and walked into the kitchen looking for his mother. "He said I could come."

"That's nice dear. Heres your sandwich." Aunt petunia set the plate down at the table and glanced at the clock. 11:02 am. "When's your father due home."

"12:30 mum, why don't you go upstairs and have a lie down. Harry and I will deal with dad when he gets home."

"Harry dear, how are we getting to the past?" She looked so lost that Harry nearly cried for her than and there.

"Once we get uncle Vernon to sign the backdated divorce papers, basically I'll click my fingers, say some mumbo jumbo and we will wind up in out own bodies. Then we meet in the backyard, I'll summon the night bus, go to gringotts, get my inheritence, set up a bank account for you aunt petunia in your own name with your own money, and get the goblins to find us a house in the country and then we are set."

So that's what we did, well it didn't go too badly, Dudley shot Vernon in the foot, it helped to speed things up a bit. And then hey mumbo jumbo we were back in time. The goblins got us set up in a new house, Aunt Petunia was officially divorced, Dudley and I were enrolled in our local primary school, and than magic found us. Not the god, but the people. But my Aunt had a plan for them.

But as I said this is the story about traveling back in time its not about what happened next.


End file.
